True feelings
by ClemmyClue102
Summary: Clementine want to know Lee's true feelings towards Carley. Description sucks, I know.
**_Clementine want to know Lee's true feelings towards Carley._**

 **Description sucks, I know.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"How you doing, Clementine?" Lee asked the young girl.

"I'm okay." Clementine shrugged.

"You sure?" Lee questioned the little child. "You seem a little down."

"Yeah..." Clementine sighed, keeping her head low. "I'm okay."

"Honey, what's the matter?"

Clementine only shook her head, clenching her paper.

"Alright you don't have to tell me. I won't make you." Lee told the silent child.

Clementine didn't respond.

"You can go back to your drawing now." Lee told her.

"Lee..." Clementine spoke up as the man stood to leave.

"Yes?" Lee asked.

"Umm...Do you...Do you like my drawings?" Clementine asked him, shyly.

Lee offered her a gentle smile. "Of course I do sweetpea."

"Really?" The girl's eyes brightened.

Lee gave a nod. "Yeah."

Clementine gave a small smile. "Thank you."

"Was that what had you upset?" Lee asked. "Something happened with your drawings?"

Clementine gave a shrug, looking down once again.

"What's the matter?" Lee inquired.

"Duck...Duck told me he didn't like my pictures." She explained. "He said they were stupid." Clementine crossed her arms.

"That's not very nice of him, now is it?"

"Uh-uh." Clementine shook her head, agreeing with the man. "It hurt my feelings."

"Why do you think he said that?" Lee asked.

"I don't know. He's been picking on me a lot lately." Clementine replied.

"Has he?"

"Yeah." Clementine pouted.

Lee held back a smirk, "And what have you done to him?"

"Nothing." Clementine stated.

"Nothing?" Lee echoed, raising a brow.

"Nothing at all." Clementine claimed.

"I find that hard to believe." Lee said suspiciously.

"Why?" Clementine whined.

"You really haven't done anything to him?"

Clementine shook her head. "No."

"No bugs on him or jumping out and scaring him?" Lee wondered.

Clementine quickly shook her head. "No...Well...Maybe a little- but just a little."

"Uh-huh." Lee chuckled. "Maybe that's why?"

"No. It's not." Clementine disagreed.

"Why do you say that?"

Clementine huffed, "Because, he's been more meaner to me lately."

"In what ways?" Lee asked.

"I told you, he was rude to my drawing." Clementine stated. "I wasn't rude to his. I told him it looked nice and everything- even though mine looked better."

Lee raised a brow a her cocky statement.

Clementine didn't pay any mind to his look as she continued, "I told him his picture was beautiful, and he got upset and called my picture ugly." Clementine shook her head dramatically, "But look at it! It's not ugly. It's a sweet little kitty cat!"

"Maybe...Maybe he didn't like how you described his picture." Lee figured.

"Why not?" Clementine asked.

"Well, guys don't usually like girls calling them beautiful." Lee told her.

"I didn't call him beautiful, I called the picture beautiful." Clementine stressed to her.

"Right." Lee scratched the back of his head. "Guys don't use words like beautiful for themselves."

"What about pretty?" Clementine asked.

Lee shook his head.

"Why not?"

"It's not easy to explain sweetie. I guess us guys prefer more...manly words." Lee shrugged.

"Oooh..Okay..." Clementine nodded her understanding. "Like handsome?"

"Just like that." Lee chuckled at her cuteness.

"Okay. Thanks Lee." Without another word, Clementine skipped off to find Duck.

* * *

"Hey Duck." Clementine greeted happily as she took a seat by her friend.

"Hey Clem." Duck greeted back.

"What are you drawing?" Clementine questioned, leaning over the boy's shoulder.

"Super-dinosour." Duck replied.

"Ummm...That's really...handsome." Clementine said, however her face was speaking a different story.

"What?" Duck asked.

"I love how pretty- er, handsome his scales are!" Clementine complimented.

Duck sent her a blank stare.

"Look at my picture." Clementine raised her paper up to show him.

Duck took one glance then looked away, "You're picture looks funny."

"Funny?"

"Yeah." Duck laughed "What is it? A moose?"

Clementine's jaw dropped, eyes widened as she sent the boy a glare. "No!"

"Then what is it?" Duck asked.

"It's a lovely little kitty?" Clementine stated.

"That's a kitty?" Duck ask in surprise.

"Yeees!" Clementine whined. "Can't you tell from the ears?" She pointed to the ears.

Duck squinted his eyes as he studied the picture before speaking, "You should try to draw something like me."

"Why would I want to do that?" Clementine asked.

"Because, it's cooler than drawing animals." Duck said. "I didn't even know what it was."

Clementine felt her face go red with anger. "Are you saying it's ugly?"

Duck didn't respond.

Clementine shot him a look. "Your picture is not handsome any

more. Not at all!"

With that Clementine stood and marched away.

* * *

Clementine started looking around frantically until she found her guardian. She quickly made her way over to him and gave him a tug on his sleeve.

"Hey Clem." Seeing her expression, Lee knelt before her and asked,"What's wrong?"

"Duck's being mean to me again." The girl mumbled.

"He is?" Lee asked, kneeling to her height.

"Yes." Clementine stuck her lower lip out in a cute little pout. "He told me my drawings aren't cool."

"Do you want them to be cool?"

"No...I just want them to be...I don't know...something nice." Clementine uttered, digging her toes sheepishly into the ground.

"He didn't call it stupid this time, did he?" Lee asked.

"No. But he's still being rude to them." She responded.

"Why?"

"I don't know. All I did was tell him that his drawing was handsome." She said.

"Then what happened?"

"Umm...His cheeks got red and he gave me a funny look. Then he started being mean to me." The child explained.

"Hmm...Maybe I should talk to him." Lee suggested.

"Will you?" Clementine asked.

"Sure honey." Lee stood up, placing a hand on the girl's head, ruffling her hair. "Where is he?"

"He was over by the RV. Drawing "Stupid-Dinosour." Clementine grumbled.

"That's not very nice Clem." Lee said, brow furrowing.

Clementine huffed. "Okay, okay."

"Let's not use words like that." He told the girl.

"Okay." Clementine mumbled.

"Alright. I'm gonna go talk to Duck." Lee paused, looking to the girl. "You wanna come with me?"

"No thanks. I'll just stay here."

"Okay Clem. I'll be back in a bit." Lee touched the top of the girl's head again, giving it a pat.

"Okay. I'll be here." Clementine smiled warmly.

"Actually," Lee started, pulling his hand from her head. "Why don't you go sit with Carley for a bit?"

"Carley?" Clementine tilted her head slightly, brushing off her pants.

"She looks at bit lonely. Don't you think?" Lee said.

Clementine glanced over to the woman. "Yeah. She does."

"How about you keep her company for a while?" Lee suggest.

"Okay. I will." Clementine agreed. "Come find me when you're done."

"Sure will, sweet pea." Lee smiled.

* * *

"Hey guys." Lee greeted Kenny and Katjaa with a small smile.

"Hi Lee." Katjaa offered a kind smile of her own.

"How's it going, Lee?" Kenny ask, nodding towards the other male.

"I'm good." Lee said, before growing serious. "Mind if I talk to Duck for a minute?"

"Of course not." Katjaa knitted her brows together and tilted her head slightly. "Is something the matter?"

"No. Nothing like that." Lee assured.

Both Katjaa and Kenny looked from Lee to their son, then to each other, wondering what this was about.

"Duck, you mind talking for a sec?"

Duck let out a sigh, nervously he looked up to meet Lee's gaze. "Am...Am I in trouble?" He asked, voice a low whisper.

"No. You're not in trouble. I just want to talk to you, about Clementine." Lee explained.

Duck quickly spoke, "I didn't do it! I swear."

"Do what?" Lee asked.

Duck brought a finger to his lips, biting lighty on in for a moment. "...Ummm...I don't know."

"Okay..." Lee shrugged it off, Duck was such a strange kid. "Clem says you've been being mean to her." He told the boy.

Katjaa's face fell at that, she sent Duck a look of disappointment. "Ducky, is that true?"

"Kat, let Lee talk to him." Kenny hushed.

"I didn't mean it. Clementine just..." Duck trailed off, looking away. He was acting shy, which was definitely out of character for him.

"She just what?" Lee tried to lead him.

"She keeps saying weird things to me." Duck stated.

"Weird things?" Lee raised a brow, keeping his features soft.

"Mm-hm." Duck nodded.

"Like what?" Lee asked .

"Like calling my pictures handsome." Duck huffed.

"That sounds like a compliment." Kenny uttered.

Duck shook his head. "I don't want Clementine to say that word to me."

"Why's that?" Lee asked.

"Cause...It's embarrassing." The boy admit.

"Why?" Lee questioned. He was sure he knew the answer to his own question, but it was funny to watch the boy get flustered.

"Because...Clem's a girl." Duck shrugged.

"So?" Lee urged the boy to explain further.

"And...She might be...really pretty." Duck's eyes widened as he realized what he said. "Don't tell her I said that."

Lee agreed, Clementine was beautiful. He'd definitely need a gun to keep the guys away when she got older. "I won't tell. But maybe you could try being a little nicer to her. You hurt her feelings."

"I didn't mean to." Duck said.

"It's alright. She'll get over it." Kenny spoke.

"You think she's mad at me?" Duck asked.

"Nah, she's fine." Kenny claimed.

"You should still apologize." Katjaa said. "You have to treat ladies kindly."

"Okay, mom." Duck said. "Can I finish my picture now?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." Lee said. He was going to go talk to Clementine.

* * *

Clementine was idily kicking around the soccer ball, when Lee approached her. She beamed up at him.

"Hey there, Clem." Lee smiled to the tiny girl.

"Did you talk to him?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah, I did. He didn't mean to make you feel bad." Lee told her.

"You'll probably be getting an apology later on."

"That's good." She nodded. "Hey Lee," Clementine shyly tugged on his shirt.

"Yes, sweetie?" He knelt to her level.

"Do you want to kick the scoccer ball with me?" She ask, excitedly.

"Maybe a little later hon. I got things to do."

Clementine frowned, "Oh."

"Why don't you ask someone else?" Lee asked.

"I did. I don't want to play alone right now. And everyone else is to busy or just too lazy." She sighed.

Lee smirked at the girl's words. "What about Duck?"

"I don't want to talk to him right now." She declared.

"That's okay. No one's forcing you to." Lee said.

"Yeah. I'll just play on my own, I guess." She sighed once more, giving the ball a bored kick.

"Hey Clem." Lee called.

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Lee asked.

"What is it?" Clementine wondered.

"Sometimes boys are mean to girls when they think they're cute." He grinned. "Maybe he likes you."

Clementine's eyes widened and her nose wrinkled up. "Gross..."

Lee chuckled.

"What about you?" Clementine suddenly spoke.

"What about me?" Lee asked back.

"Who do you have a crush on?" The girl interrogated with a mischievous smile.

"I...uh.." Lee stammer over his words.

"It's Carley right? You're always with her." Clementine said.

"Clem..."

"Or maybe it's Lilly...!" The girl exclaimed.

"Clementine,"

"Yes?" The girl smiled brightly.

"What makes you think I have a crush?" He inquire, arms crossed.

"You don't have a girlfriend...and you always follow Carley around..." Clementine stratched her chin. "Hmm," She hummed thoughtfully. "But you're always with Lilly too... So you obviously like one of them." She concluded.

"I obviously...do you even know what obviously means?" Lee asked in amusement.

"Umm...no." Clementine admit, causing Lee to chuckle. "But I know you have a crush."

Lee's laughter died down and he grew serious, "How?"

Clementine raised a tiny hand to point at his face, a smile still playing on her own. "You're blushing."

Lee's eyes widened. Blushing? Him blush? No way. "I think you're imagining things."

"I don't think so." Clementine said teasingly.

"Well what about you?" Lee shot back.

"Huh?"

"Who do you have a crush on?"

And just like that the smile had disappeared from the girl's face. "I don't have a crush on anyone."

Lee smirked, "How about Duck?"

Clementine shook her head frantically. "No way!"

"Who's blushing now?" Lee joked, with a laugh.

"Lee... I don't like him. He's just my friend." Clementine said pouting a bit.

"If you say so." Lee said.

"It's true." Clementine stamped her foot to emphasize her words.

"Fine. Fine. And just like you and Duck are friends, me and Carley and me and Lilly are friends."

"Okay." Clementine said nothing more.

"Yeah?" Lee asked, surprised she left it at that.

"Yep." Clementine smirked suddenly, "And it's Carley and I, and Lilly and I." She corrected.

Lee kept a straight face, mumbling a, "...I knew that."

"Sure you did." Clementine giggled.

"I did." Lee said "I was just seeing if you knew."

"Okie dokie." Clementine giggled again.

"Alright Clem." Lee stood up, happy to see the girl was no longer sad. "You good here?

Clementine nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Good." Lee nodded back.

"Are you gonna go talk to Carley?" Clementine asked slyly.

"No. As a matter a fact, I'm going to talk to Katjaa." Lee pretended to be offended, noticing her teasing.

"But...but she's married."

Lee was taken aback at the far too mature joke the eight year old cracked. "You messing with me?"

"Maybe." Clementine shrugged.

Lee smiled at the girl. "Call me if you need me."

"Kay."

* * *

"Lee?"

Lee looked over to Clementine, who was rubbing her eyes.

The girl took a hold of his hand, causing him to raise a brow.

"You ready to go to bed?" He asked her.

"Not yet." The girl hopped from the bed, tugging on his hand. "I got to show you something."

"You wanna show me now?" Lee asked

"Uh-huh." She kept tugging. "It's important."

"Okay." Lee agreed, standing. "But hurry up. You gotta get to bed."

"Okay. I'll be quick as a whistle." Clementine released his hand and scampered forward only to stop, frozen at the door.

"You okay, Clem?" Lee asked, a bit worried.

She nodded, but swallowed nervously, "Umm...its dark out there."

"Yeah?"

"So..." She shyly muttered, pausing to look at him.

"So?" Lee pressed.

"Can you..." She trailed off, looking away.

"Come with you?" Lee finished for her.

Clementine nodded.

Lee smiled, letting out a little laugh. "Alright sweet pea. Let's go." He took her hand and Clementine sighed in relief.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Lee asked the child.

"No. You don't look. Just close your eyes." She demanded.

"...oh...kay?" Lee did as she said, completely confused by her order.

He could hear the girl moving around papers, presumably her drawings.

"It was right here. I know it was." Clementine's little voice sounded frantic.

Lee opened his eyes to see the girl on the ground searching for something. "Clementine, what's the matter hon?"

"I can't find it." Was the reply.

"What is it?" Lee asked her.

"A drawing." As he thought. "It was a present for you." The girl said, teary eyed.

"Hey, there. Don't be upset. I'm sure it'll turn up." Lee gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"You think so?" Clementine sniffed.

"Of course."

"What if it doesn't?" She frowned.

"You can make a new one can't you?" Lee asked.

"I guess... I just made it real special."

"I bet, sweetpea." Lee said.

"If I remake it, it won't be as special as the first one." Clementine sadly spoke.

"Why not?" Lee questioned

"I might forget to add something." Clementine answered.

"That's okay, hon. I think all your drawings are special." Lee said

Clementine smiled at that. "Thank you."

Lee knelt in front of her, "Tell you what, how about I help you look for it."

"Now?" She asked.

"How about first thing in the morning." Lee said.

"Alright." She nodded.

"Come on. You gotta get to sleep." Lee stood and offered his hand.

"Okay." She took his hand, allowing him to lead her off.

* * *

"Lee!"

Lee heard a voice squeal his name and felt a light poking on his cheek.

"Mmm," he grunted, but gave no other reaction.

"Lee?" He now felt the person pushing their finger into his cheek.

"Mmmmm," he groaned scrunching his face. "Five more minutes." Lee slurred, shifting under the blanket that cover him.

"Leeee!" The girl now called louder.

"Huuuh?" He grumbled.

"It's morning! Wake up." Clementine said, still poking his cheek.

Lee gave an out of it nod, before reclosing his eyes. Before he could fall asleep however, he felt a sharp slap to his cheek. "I'm up!"

"Come on. It's morning." Clementine exclaimed.

"Clementine?" Lee asked groggily.

"Get up, Lee. You promised you'd help me find your present." Clementine said.

"Alright, just give me a few minutes to get up." Lee said.

"Okay. I'll wait outside." Clementine hopped off the bed, heading for the door. She looked back sending him a sharp look. "Don't go back to sleep."

Lee snickered. "I won't."

* * *

Lee clumsily stumbled his way outside, still half asleep.

Clementine beamed the second she saw him. She ran over and took hold of his hand, swinging it back and forth a little. "Are you ready to find it?"

"Hmm?" Lee questioned.

"Your present." Clementine said.

"Uh, sure." Lee yawned.

Clementine nodded. "Okay, good."

"Where's the last place you had it?"

"I-"

"Lee, good to see, you're awake." Lilly interrupted Clementine, who frowned.

"Hey," Lee greeted.

"Katjaa made some breakfast." Lilly said. "That food Mark had actually helps a bunch."

"Definitely. We just gotta make it last." Lee agreed.

"Ahem." Clementine cleared her throat, pulling the attention to her.

"Clem, why don't we get something to eat real fast?" Lee suggested, feeling his stomach growl.

"No. We can't right now." Clementine shook her head.

"Why's that?" Lee asked.

"We don't have time. It could take us forever to find your present. We have to start now." Clementine said.

"It's not going anywhere, sweetpea." Lee assured.

"But that food will. You better eat some." Lilly said.

"Let's just get some breakfast and we can jump right into looking for it." Lee told her.

"Yeah. Okay." Clementine agreed, she was hungry anyway so she wasn't complaining.

"You late for something?" Kenny chuckled, eyes full of shock as he watch little Clementine rush through her meal.

She paused, eyeing him in confusion. "What?"

"You're acting like you're in a hurry." Kenny smirked. "You got a date?"

"No way, Kenny!" The small girl wailed. "That's gross."

Kenny laughed. "So who's the mystery guy?"

"KENNY!" Clementine squealed sending him an annoyed look.

"I was just kidding." Kenny laughed again. "What's the hurry then?"

"Lee and I got a secret mission. " Clementine told them.

"Can I help?" Duck asked eagerly.

Clementine's head jerked up and she looked towards the boy. "Nu-uh." She didn't want him to make fun of the picture if he found it.

"Clementine, don't be mean." Katjaa said.

"But we don't need his help." Clementine stated.

"We'll be able to find it faster." Lee said.

Clementine sent him an odd look. "Fiiine."

"Yes! We can be detectives." Duck cheered.

"Some detective Lee would be." Larry scoffed.

"He's just pretending." Lilly sighed.

"Oh, I know. It's just ironic, don't you think?" Larry grumbled.

"Dad, stop. Don't fight." Lilly pleaded.

"Lee's the greatest detective and I'm Dick Grayson, his ward." Duck exclaimed.

"Who's that?" Clementine asked.

"Robin!" Duck shrieked.

"Oooh. And who am I?" Clementine asked, happily.

"Hmm..." Duck thought for a moment then smirked, "You're the joker."

"I don't want to be the joker!" Clementine cried.

"Just kidding. You can be catwoman." He shrugged, unsure.

"Yeah. Okay." Clementine nodded cheerfully.

"Alright kiddies. Enough chatter. Eat up." Kenny said.

"Right. Not everyday you get a meal like this." Lee agreed.

"Never know when it could be your last." Mark said, dampering the mood.

"Mark..." Carley sighed, everyone sending him looks.

"Sorry." Mark apologized, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"It'd last longer if we didn't have to feed some folks." Larry growled, glaring at Lee.

"Dad, knock it off. " Lilly scowled.

"Whatever." Larry huffed, going back to stuffing his face.

"Eggs and beans. I wonder how that's gonna settle in the stomach." Kenny said.

Katjaa let out a breath, "Let's not talk about that Kenny."

"Okay, okay. My bad." Kenny said.

"Come on, Lee..." Clementine tugged on her guardian's sleeve. "Hurry up."

"Calm down, Clem. Your picture's not going anywhere." Lee said.

"I know. I just...it's just important." Clementine looked down, a little embarrassed.

"I'm sure it is. But don't worry. We'll find it." Lee promised.

* * *

"We're gonna have to retrace your steps."

"Okay. Like following bread crumbs?" Clementine giggled.

Lee cocked a brow, "Bread crumbs?"

"Like Hansel and Gretel do." She said.

Lee grinned, "...Similar, but we have to do it without breadcrumbs."

"That's no problem for us. We are superheroes afterall." Duck exclaimed.

"Yeah. What do we do first Lee?" Clementine asked, eagerly.

"Try to think back a bit. Where's the last place you had it?" Lee asked back.

"It was with all my other pictures." Clementine answered.

"Then we should look there." Lee said.

Clementine nodded. "Got it."

Duck gave a nod as well, a serious look on his face. "I'm on the case!"

* * *

"This is gonna take forever." Duck groaned. "Why do you have so many weird pictures?"

Clementine looked offended. "They're not weird."

"Are too." Duck said.

"Are not." Clementine argued.

"Are too."

"Leeee." Clementine whined.

"Knock it off, both of you." Lee frowned.

Both of the children looked away. The three continued their search in silence.

"It's not here, Lee." Clementine sounded distraught.

"We haven't looked everywhere yet." Lee said.

Clementine sent him a sad look, "It's gone. Do...do you think the walkers took it?"

"Of course not. I don't think walkers want to take pictures." Lee replied.

"Maybe they do." Clementine said.

"Where would they even put them?" Duck asked his younger friend.

Clementine only shrugged.

"Come on. Let's look around the rest of the area." Lee offered.

"Okay."

* * *

"I told you it was gone." Clementine chewed her lip, eyes low.

"Maybe it blew away, from the wind." Duck ventured.

Lee nodded, "Maybe. I'm sorry, sweetie."

"It's okay. Its not your fault." Clementine muttered, before forcing a smile, "Thanks for helping me look."

"You're welcome hon." Lee said. "Why not draw something else?" He encouraged, trying to brighten the girl's spirits, Duck nodding in agreement.

Clementine shook her head, "No thanks. I don't feel like drawing right now."

"That's okay, Clementine." Lee gave her a comforting rub on her shoulder.

"Do you want to play soccer?" Duck asked.

Clementine shrugged, "I guess,"

The girl was still sulking as she allowed the boy to tug her along.

* * *

"Alright sweetpea. You ready for bed?" Lee asked the girl softly.

Clementine didn't respond as Lee's warm arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"You okay?" Lee asks, concerned.

"I guess." Clementine said.

"Are you still upset about your picture?"

"I'm not upset." Clementine replied. "I'm just a little sad."

"Well don't be. I'm sure your next drawing will be even better." Lee grinned at her.

She gave him the smallest hint of a smile. "I hope so. I'll make you a new one tomorrow."

"Alright Clem. I appreciate it." He open the door to their room, letting them both in.

Clementine kicked her shoes off and climbed into bed. Lee pulled the blanket over the eight year old, tucking her in.

"Night Lee." Clementine yawned, snuggling into her pillow.

"Sweet dreams, honey."

* * *

"Wake up!" A voice shouted in Lee's ear. Lee groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head.

A tiny hand yanked the pillow off.

"Wake up!" Lee groaned again.

The little hand tugged at blanket as the voice let out a whine. "Lee!" Clementine squeaked, shaking Lee's shoulder.

"Not so loud, Clementine. It's too early." Lee groaned.

"It's lunchtime." Clementine simply informed him.

"Really?" His groggy, sleep thick voice asked. He was surprised, he was unusually the one waking her up.

Clementine nodded. "Yeah, you slept late. We tried to wake you up but you were so tired." Clementine explained. "Katjaa said let you rest a while longer."

"Well thanks for that. I was up late last night." Lee pushed himself upright, stretching out his muscles.

"With Carley." Clementine said knowingly.

Lee looked a bit confused, "What?"

"You were with Carley." Clementine stated.

Lee face was suddenly in flames. "I...How do you know that?"

Clementine smiled, she had never seen an adult get so flustered before. "I saw you leave and I went to check on you."

"You know you shouldn't have left the room." Lee said stern, though Clementine could barely hold in laughter seeing how red his face had gotten.

"But I was scared." She said honestly.

"Of what." Lee interrogated.

Clementine's face fell. "That you might not come back."

"Oh, Clem." Lee pulled her close. "Come here. I'd never leave you." He said. "You know that, right?"

"Mmhm." Clementine nuzzled into his arm. "I won't leave you either."

"Good." He gave her a poke on the nose, causing her to giggle. "Cause I don't plan on letting you."

"Oh. I almost forgot," The girl cried, eyes twinkling as she sat up, Lee leaning away to allow her to disengage.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I made you something." She declared, picking something up from the floor. "It's a present."

Lee looked at the picture, strangely.

"This is...nice, sweetpea."

"You don't like it..." Clementine deadpanned.

"No. I do." Lee assured, studying the picture further, his brows knitted together. "Why am I blushing?"

"Cause you're talking to Carley." Clementine pointed to the picture, showing to figures chatting, both with their cheeks tinted red.

"I told you Carley and I were just friends." Lee stated.

"Is that why you didn't kiss her?" Clementine asked, innocently tilting her head.

"K-Kiss?" Lee sputtered.

"Yeah. Last night. I think you wanted to." She said.

"Alright, Clem. You win." Lee said. "You want me to be honest?"

"Yes please." Clementine nodded. "My parents said to always tell the truth."

"Okay. I do like Carley." Lee said.

"I knew it." Clementine smiled.

"Yeah. But we're just friends." Lee repeated "So don't tell anyone. I don't want to make things awkward."

"Why would things be awkward?"

"I don't know." Lee honestly replied.

"It'd only be that way if you made it that way."

"Things aren't always so simply controlled." Lee said.

Clementine raised a brow in confusion.

"Wouldn't it be awkward if your friend had a crush on you?" Lee asked.

"A little. But I wouldn't mind too much... I don't think." Clementine said.

"Well I don't want to make her uncomfortable." Lee told her again.

"You won't." Clementine reassured him. "She likes you too."

"How do you know?"

"I got a feeling. She probably wants to kiss you as much as you want to kiss her." She happily said.

Lee felt heat rise to his face again and he shifted uncomfortably.

"You're blushing." Clementine said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, shush." Lee playfully snapped. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't. Even though everyone already knows." Clementine said.

Lee gasped, "What?"

"Yeah. Except maybe, Duck."

"How do they know?"

Clementine shrugged, "Katjaa says you two are fond of each other."

The girl said. "Now you just gotta tell Carley."

He would, when the time was right.

* * *

Lee was quite immerse in the conversation he was having with Kenny and Katjaa until he heard his name being spoken a few feet away from him. He felt his heart drop as he looked over to see Clementine and Carley talking, and laughing. He could only wonder what kind of things Clem had told the woman.

He regretted telling a little kid his feelings, he knew children weren't the best secret keepers.

Paranoia kicked in and he stood up.

"Lee?" Kenny called. "You alright."

"Yeah. I'll be right back." He decided it wouldnt hurt to go over there.

"Really?" Carley laughed.

"Yeah, but he said they wouldn't want a picture."

"What's going on?" Lee asked the two.

"Hey, Lee." Carley smiled over at him.

"Hey, Car. Clem, what are you two talking about?" Lee tried not to come across as nervous or demanding.

"You actually. " Carley said.

"Really?" He gulped.

"Yeah. Clementine was telling me how you spent yesterday helping her look for her drawing." Carley explained.

Lee let out what could only be described as a breath of relief. "We didn't find it though."

"I heard." Carley nodded. "I thought it was pretty sweet though."

"Oh?" Lee swallowed. "Was that all?"

"Yeah." Clementine smiled.

"Lee, are you okay?" Carley asked.

"Hmm?"

"You're acting weird." Carley said.

"Me? Weird? That's absurd." Lee chuckled nervously, Carley giving him an odd look.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Lee brushed her off.

"If you say so." Carley said. "Clementine why don't you go play with Duck?"

"Okay." The child happiy obliged.

"She's so sweet." Carley commented.

"Yeah." Lee said absent mindedly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Carley questioned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lee stated firmly.

"Okay. You just let us know if you're not feeling good."

"Right." Lee nodded, "Uh, Carley,"

"Yes?"

"I-" They were interrupted by the sounds of two angry, bickering voices. It doesn't take long to realize that the arguing is coming from Lilly and Kenny.

Lee gave a sharp inhale, rubbing over his temples. "I better go break that up."

Carley nodded. And with that, Lee reluctantly trudged toward his arguing group members.

* * *

"I made you another picture." Clementine yipped.

"Did you?"

"Yep. This one tells the future." The girl cheerfully bounced up and down.

"Let's see it then." Lee urged.

Clem happily lifted her picture to him. "See. You're kissing."

"Clem..." Lee groaned.

"My parents used to kiss. It's kind of gross, but it means they're in love." She informed before asking with a straight face, "Are you in love yet?"

"I think it's just a crush." Lee sighed.

"Oh. Do you want me to make a picture of your wedding?" Clementine grinned.

"What?"

"Don't you want to get married?" Clementine quizzed.

Lee didn't know how to respond. "To?" He asked dumbly.

Clementine giggled, "To Carley."

"I think you're jumping the gun a bit."

The girl cocked her head to the side in puzzlement, "What's that mean?"

"That stuff won't be happening."

"Yet?" She pressed.

"Not anytime soon."

She frowned, confusion still on her face, "Don't you like Carley?"

"I do. But right now my most important concern is you."

The girl smiled at the words and hugged him, Lee returning her embrace.

* * *

Clementine had made Lee several pictures over the next few days. However, none of them were like her first picture, but she couldn't for the life of her remember what she had drawn into it that made it most special.

By nightfall, the girl would be exhausted. She had made it a bedtime ritual to question Lee about his relationship status and the situation with Carley every night.

"Have you hugged Carley?" Clementine asked sleepily.

"Have I hugged her?" Lee parroted.

"Yes, have you?" Clementine asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Lee spoke after an awkward silence.

"Because you were with her today." Clementine stated. "Plus I saw you."

"If you saw why did you ask?" Lee asked her.

"I wanted to see if you would tell the truth." Clementine insisted.

Lee shook his head sighed.

"Have you kissed her yet?"

"Jesus, Clem..."

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you ask me those questions?"

"I just want to know. Did you kiss her on the lips or on the cheek."

"Nowhere." Lee said.

"Why not. I thought you wanted to."

"Actually, I do, but..." Lee quickly shook his head. "Stop asking those questions."

"My parents use to cover my eyes when the kissing parts came on tv." Clementine said. "And one time I heard funny noises from mommy amd daddy's room." The girl said. "I asked them why they were screaming. They told me they were playing a game to see who could scream louder." The girl giggled. "Grownups are silly sometimes."

"Y-Yeah." Lee stuttered in surprise.

"Are you okay? Your face is red." Clementine pointed out.

"I'm good." Lee nodded.

"Are you thinking about Carley?" The girl asked happily.

"It's time for bed, Clem. You'll be tired in the morning."

Clementine yawned in response, "Okay. Night-night."

It was quiet again before Lee felt a pat on his arm.

"Lee," Clementine called in a small voice.

"Yes, sweetpea?"

"I can sleep by myself tonight. If you want to go out and be with Carley." The girl frowned a little and Lee swore he saw a flash of jealousy in her golden eyes.

"And what if I want to stay with you tonight?" Lee asked softly.

Clementine scooted over a bit. "That's okay too."

Lee smiled, laying in the spot next to the girl. "Let's get some rest."

It was quiet for a while before Clementine broke the silence, "Lee?"

"Yeah?" He prompted.

"Did you get a goodnight kiss?" She whispered.

Lee flushed a pretty shade of red.

"No."

"That's okay. I'll give you one." Clementine innocently uttered, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Lee laughed, patting the girl's head. "Thank you, Clem."

"You're welcome." Clementine said. "If you do go, tell Carley I said sweet dreams. And make sure you get your goodnight kiss."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep, Clementine."

Clementine let out a giggle, but closed her eyes.

* * *

Lee watched Clementines breathing until he was sure she was asleep.

Carefully and quietly he slipped from the bed. Clementine began to stir a little as he sat up, but the child stayed asleep.

"Its not moose it's a kitty." Clementine mumbled in her sleep, rolling over into the spot he left vacant.

Lee fought back a chuckle as he silently exited the room.

As he closed the door a suddenly voice made him jump. "Lee?"

"Kenny, Duck?"

"Hi Lee." Duck mumbled.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked the little boy.

"Duck here had to use the bathroom." Kenny answered for his son.

Lee nodded in understanding. "Oh."

"Lemme guess you heading to see Carley?"

Lee's eyes widened, "How do you-"

"Y'all are the only two awake." Kenny said. "She's upstairs waiting for ya, I assume?"

"You got me." Lee said.

"I'll keep an ear out for Clem." Kenny nodded to him.

"Thanks Kenny."

"Umm...Lee," Duck suddenly spoke up. The boy dug in his pocket. "Can you give this to Clementine?"

"What's this?" Lee took the piece of paper in his hand.

"I was just borrowing it...I didn't steal it from her. I promise." Duck worried his fingers.

"What are you yammering about, Duck?" Kenny demanded, voice sounding tired.

"It's Clems picture. The one she was looking for."

Lee looked at him in surprise, "You had it the whole time?"

"I hid it after we got into a argument." The child explained, looking guilty and upset. "You aren't mad at me...are you?"

"No. I'm glad you were honest. She'll be glad to have this back." Lee said.

"Don't tell her I took it. I don't want her to be angry at me." Duck pleaded.

I won't. Get to sleep, kid." Lee said.

Duck gave a nod, Kenny leading him off to their room.

Once they were gone Lee headed up the stairs to meet Carley.

"Clementine asleep?" Carley asked.

"Yeah. Hope you weren't waiting too long."

"No. It's fine." Carley breathed.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you something..." Carley started, "I've been waiting for the right time, but I don't want to regret not saying anything."

"Okay."

Carley took a deep breath, and met his eyes. "I...I like you... There it goes."

Lee was silence for a moment, shocked by what he just heard.

"Look," Carley said. "I don't want to make you feel weird or anything, but-" Lee interrupted.

"I like you too Carley."

"You do?" Carley asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I do." Lee confirmed.

"What does this mean for us?" Carley asked.

"What do you want it to mean?" Lee asked back.

"I'm not sure." Carley admit.

"Maybe we could be more than just friends." Lee suggested.

"Maybe..." Carley smiled. "I'd like that."

"Me too." Lee said.

"How do you think Clem would feel?" Carley asked, sounding a bit worried.

"I think she'd be fine. She really likes you, Car." Lee assured the woman.

Carley smiled at that. "We can talk more about it tomorrow." She said. "I'm just glad to have this off my chest."

Lee couldn't have agreed more. "You have no idea how much of a relief this is to me."

"Goodnight Lee." She whispered.

"Night Carley." Lee stood for a moment before finally turning to walk away.

"Lee, wait." Carley called, causing him to pause and turn to her.

Before he could speak he felt her lips against his.

Lee was frozen when she pulled away.

"Goodnight." She repeated, a smile playing on her face before she turned to walk away.

Lee felt a smile tugging at his own lips as he made his way back to the room he and Clementine shared.

Opening the door, Clementine was sound asleep.

As he shut the door behind him curiosity sunk in. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the paper that had been carefully folded up.

Unfolding it, he looked at the image.

It was a picture of him, Clem, and Carley. Clementine was stood in the middle of a green field, Lee and Carley stood on either side of her, both holding her hands.

With a smile, Lee turned the picture around. Much to his surprise, there was another drawing. Clementine was once again in the middle, but this time the two people who were stood on either side of her were different and they were labeled "mommy" and "daddy".

Folding the picture back up, Lee shoved it into his pocket.

He crawled onto the bed, the movement cause the sleeping child to stir.

"Lee?" Her tired voice called.

"I'm here, Clem." He gently chided.

Clementine crack an eye open to peer up at him through the darkness.

"Did you get your kiss?" She whispered.

Lee just smiled, and that was answer enough. He most certainly did.


End file.
